Reasons to Be With You
by Hydrilla
Summary: Apa yang bisa membuat mereka begitu terikat antara satu dengan yang lain? [AU, drabble collection]


_**Reasons to Be With You**_

 _ **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Story (c) Hydrilla**_

 _ **AU, OOC, Typos, Misstype, kumpulan drabble, etc.**_

 _ **Tidak mengambil keuntungan meteriil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Nb: hanya kumpulan drabble hasil dari ngeshuffle mp3 player. Antara males nyari ide dan menantang diri. Wks.**_

 _ **Antar drabble adalah**_ _ **cerita lepas.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **#Teenage Dream – Katy Perry**_

Jika Sakura Haruno ditanya mengapa ia jatuh cinta pada Sasuke Uchiha, ia akan menjawab bahwa ia tak tahu pasti. Mungkin karena pria itu begitu memesona. Mungkin pula karena lelaki itu mencintainya. Atau mungkin karena Sasuke adalah sosok yang mengerti akan dirinya.

Lelaki berambut gelap itu datang begitu saja dalam kehidupannya, masuk ke dunianya, dan mengurangi beban hidupnya yang berat. Sasuke menjadikan segalanya lebih mudah. Apalagi, tatapan mata lelaki itu yang dalam membuat Sakura merasa dicinta sepenuh hati.

Yang jelas, Sasuke yang melengkapi detil kehidupannya adalah entitas dari mimpi masa mudanya akan sosok pendamping hidup yang menjadi nyata.

* * *

 _ **#Hey Soul Sister – Train**_

Alasan kenapa Sakura jadi satu-satunya perempuan yang masih bertahan di sisinya hingga saat ini?

Sasuke akan angkat bahu untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Apa yang bisa membuatnya begitu terikat dengan Sakura Haruno yang begitu cerewet dan menyebalkan?

Apakah karena bibir tipis milik gadis berambut merah muda itu yang menghantui otaknya? Apakah sebab wangi tubuh milik perempuan bermata hijau itu yang selalu muncul dalam mimpi-mimpinya? Atau apakah akibat tingkah menggemaskan Sakura yang membuatnya terobsesi?

Namun, yang pasti, Sakura telah memberi perubahan positif dan membuat tujuan hidupnya terasa lebih jelas.

* * *

 _ **#Sunday Morning – Maroon 5**_

Kala ia membuka mata di Minggu pagi, yang bisa ia terima refleksinya hanya kamar besar yang abu-abu. Gelap, dingin, dengan ranjang besar yang hanya terpakai separo, juga barang-barang yang menatapnya seolah mengejek. Semua yang ada dalam ruangan itu terlihat berantakan. Bersepah, tak beraturan, seakan menjabarkan tanpa kata atas kehidupan sang pemilik akhir-akhir ini.

Ia terbangun dengan kepala berdentum-dentum. Pening. Bau alkohol dari tubuhnya berusaha dinetralisir pembersih udara dalam ruangan. Sepintas, ia melihat sosok berambut merah muda yang tersenyum ceria terhadapnya. Kemudian, ketika ia mengedipkan mata, semuanya mengabur. Hilang, kosong. Membuatnya melirik pada pigura berisi sebuah foto yang diletakkan di meja samping ranjang. Hujan rintik-rintik di luar menghantam kaca jendela kamarnya. Berisik, mengganggu, ikut-ikutan membuatnya terbuai kenangan masa lalu.

Sasuke Uchiha mengelus sosok dalam pigura itu. Sosok yang meninggalkannya sendiri, sosok yang menghukumnya, sosok yang menyiksanya.

Sosok itu, Sakura Haruno, sisi ceria hidupnya yang pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke bersama kesuraman.

* * *

 _ **#Let`s not Fall in Love – Bigbang**_

Hey kau, sosok yang berhasil membuat hidupku jungkir balik.

Kau yang datang dan berhasil mengalihkan diriku sejenak dari ingar-bingar dunia. Kau yang berhasil merenggut hatiku, mencuri ciuman pertamaku, juga mengklaim diriku atas milikmu.

Kau yang dengan seenak hati memutuskan agar hubungan kita tak usah dibawa lebih jauh.

Kau, Sasuke Uchiha, si bajingan egois.

Dan aku, si bodoh Sakura Haruno, yang mau saja kau jebak dalam hubungan tanpa status ini.

* * *

 _ **#Photograph – Ed Sheeran**_

Memori itu adalah satu-satunya kunci yang ia punya. Memori itu adalah satu-satunya petunjuknya. Memori yang ia rekam dalam sebuah kertas usang bergambar sosok wanita berambut merah muda yang menggendong seorang bayi mungil berambut gelap yang tertidur.

Foto itu mengabur di sisi-sisinya. Beberapa bagian sedikit terkoyak, dengan bekas-bekas rematan pertanda terlalu sering digenggam erat-erat. Di sudut kanan atas, ada bubuhan setetes darah yang mengering.

Foto itu adalah satu-satunya benda yang selalu ia berusaha selamatkan sekuat tenaga di tengah-tengah desing peluru setelah nyawanya. Foto itu adalah jimatnya untuk lolos dari gempita bombardemen. Foto itu adalah penghapus peluh dan tangis menyerahnya dalam perang yang tak kunjung usai.

Foto itu adalah benda yang selalu mengingatkan Sasuke Uchiha akan rumah, juga istri dan buah hatinya.

* * *

 _ **#Girl on Fire – Alicia Keys**_

Bagi Sasuke, Sakura adalah anomali dari dirinya.

Gadis itu begitu kuat, pemberani, penuh gejolak emosi. Sosoknya selalu bersemangat di manapun dan kapanpun. Bersinar, begitu menyilaukan bagi Sasuke yang selalu melihat dunia secara abu-abu. Sakura adalah sosok yang selalu ditemuinya dengan senyum matahari. Cerah, ceria, mencolok. Menarik matanya untuk selalu memandang pada gadis yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Tingkah eksentriknya bukan lagi hal yang baru. Ia bukanlah sosok feminim yang murah senyum. Ia adalah sang penantang. Tomboy dan kuat, siap menghadapi apa saja yang menghalanginya untuk mencapai tujuan. Mata hijau gadis itu selalu berkilat, seolah menunjukkan bahwa ia siap membakar dunia kapan saja.

Dan oh, ia tentu saja telah berhasil membakar hati Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

 _ **#Sorry – Justin Bieber**_

Hey, aku tahu kau pasti membenciku sekarang.

Aku selalu mengacau dan membuatmu marah. Aku selalu tak bisa mengerti dirimu dan memancing pertengkaran kita. Aku selalu protes ini-itu padahal aku tahu bahwa kau sedang sibuk sekali. Aku bahkan menuduhmu selingkuh dengan sekretaris cantikmu padahal kalian hanya rekan kerja.

Jadi, um, maaf?

 _Missing you,_

Sakura.

ps. mau datang ke apartemenku malam ini?

* * *

 _ **#Falling in Love at A Coffee Shop – Landon Pigg**_

Sakura Haruno bukanlah pecandu kafein. Ia hanya sesekali minum kopi ketika ia benar-benar membutuhkannya untuk tetap terjaga ketika bekerja atau ketika ia dan Ino iseng mampir ke kafe untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Lantas apa yang membuatnya bolak-balik kedai kopi yang tak jauh dari tempat ia bekerja setiap harinya?

Apakah karena suasananya yang menenangkan? Apakah karena kopinya yang nikmat? Atau karena barista tampan yang belakangan ia ketahui bernama Sasuke Uchiha dan baru saja mengajaknya makan malam bersama?

* * *

 _ **#Locked Away – R. City ft. Adam Levine**_

Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu ketika aku hanyalah pria pecundang—yang bahkan tak mampu menata hidupnya sendiri?

Apa yang akan kau lakukan apabila aku tak punya status sosial tinggi—yang bahkan kesusahan untuk makan tiga kali sehari?

Apakah kau akan selalu bersama denganku jika aku hampir menyerah ketika semua hal terasa sulit?

Katakan padaku Sakura, apa kau akan meninggalkanku?

* * *

 _ **#Out of My League – Stephen Speaks**_

Langkah kakinya statis, bergerak satu-dua-satu-dua dalam irama teratur. Rambut merah mudanya terurai, jatuh di punggungnya. Kebisingan kantin saat istirahat siang hanya menjadi pengiringnya yang melangkah menuju bangku panjang yang kosong sambil tertawa kecil bersama dua temannya.

Figurnya begitu sempurna dengan seragam yang tersetrika rapi. Tampak begitu manis dengan dasi kupu-kupu yang sedikit longgar. Rambutnya yang digoda angin melambai-lambai, mengundang jari-jari nakal untuk memainkannya. Sosoknya begitu bersinar, begitu tak tergapai, begitu jauh.

Masih ketika aku mengagumi sosoknya, ia tersenyum ke arahku dan menyapa, "halo, Sasuke!"

Tuhan, aku makin terpesona.

* * *

 _ **#Stitches – Shawn Mendes**_

Kupikir, aku sudah sering terluka.

Kupikir, aku sudah kerap merasakan sakit.

Kupikir, aku telah kebal atas segala macam siksaan.

Tapi nyatanya, aku masih mengerang pedih ketika kau tidak ada. Nyatanya, aku masih menjerit pilu ketika kau bilang akan pergi. Nyatanya, hanya kau yang mampu menyembuhkan luka-luka yang kautorehkan sendiri terhadapku.

* * *

 _ **#Breakeven – The Script**_

Pertengkaran terakhir mereka membawa keputusan final untuk akhir hubungan yang telah dijalani selama tiga tahun. Itu bukan kali pertama kata "putus" terucap dari keduanya. Namun, kali ini Sakura benar-benar memilih untuk pergi.

Sasuke tak menyangkanya. Biasanya perempuan itu akan kembali lagi padanya untuk minta maaf setelah satu minggu. Kini, satu bulan telah berlalu dan Sakura masih tak mengiriminya pesan apapun. Sasuke menanti, menanti, dan menanti, namun nihil. Tetap tiada kabar. Ia semakin cemas ketika panggilannya tak pernah terjawab.

Tanpa Sakura, semuanya terasa begitu sulit bagi Sasuke. Apalagi, Sakura selalu berada di sisinya semenjak tiga tahun terakhir. Hidupnya makin tak beraturan. Ia sulit tidur, tak tenang semalaman.

Dan ketika ia melihat perempuan itu bersama lelaki lain… hatinya remuk jadi serpihan.

* * *

 _ **#Beautiful Goodbye – Maroon 5**_

Katakanlah ia bajingan. Akan tetapi, wajah kekasihnya yang menangis adalah hiburan tersendiri baginya. Wajah sembabnya makin terlihat menggemaskan dengan mata yang tetap terlihat jernih. Bibir tipisnya yang mencebik sebal akan keputusannya begitu mengundang.

Tak tahan, Sasuke menciumnya tanpa memedulikan keramaian bandara. Lelaki itu baru melepaskan ciumannya setelah gadis berambut merah muda itu memukulnya karena kesulitan bernapas. Mendengus, Sasuke mengusap air mata dari pipi kekasihnya.

"Aku akan kembali dua minggu lagi," katanya, "kemudian melamarmu."

"Berjanjilah padaku."

Sasuke mengangguk singkat sebelum berjalan menuju _boarding gate_ dan meninggalkan Sakura Haruno yang melambai sambil sesenggukan padanya.

* * *

 _ **#I Don't Wanna Go To Bed – Simple Plan ft. Nelly**_

"Kapan pulang?"

Sakura tersenyum geli ketika ia mendengar suara suaminya yang bertanya tanpa basa-basi ketika ia menjawab telepon. "Aku baru pergi dua hari, Sasuke," jawabnya.

"…."

Sakura bisa mendengar suaminya menghela napas di seberang sana. Mereka berdua terpaksa berada di belahan benua berbeda karena Sakura harus menghadiri konferensi tentang kesehatan yang diadakan selama dua minggu. Dan kebiasaan buruk suaminya yang sering kumat seperti sekarang adalah sifat manjanya yang tidak bisa tidur tanpa Sakura di sisi lelaki itu.

Mengingatnya, Sakura tertawa kecil. Ia ingat, ia cukup terkejut melihat sifat manja dari suaminya yang dari luar terlihat begitu dingin. Mendengar suaminya yang mendengus sebal, Sakura menghentikan tawanya.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu lewat telepon."

* * *

 _ **#Boom – Simple Plan**_

Sasuke memandang Sakura Haruno yang serius membaca buku tebal dalam pangkuannya. Gadis itu duduk di samping jendela yang terbuka. Semilir angin memainkan rambutnya yang terurai dan jatuh tepat di bahu. Kacamata yang dipakainya merefleksikan baris demi baris kata—menyembunyikan kilau hijau matanya yang bening.

Gadis itu tampak tenang dengan napas teratur. Kentara sekali bedanya dengan hati Sasuke yang tak bisa tenang semenjak memandangi teman sekelasnya itu.

* * *

 _ **END**_

* * *

 _ **a/n:**_

 _ **woah, random sekali! :o**_

 _ **Tapi lumayan nyantai bikinnya karena saya ikutan nyanyi-nyanyi gaje dan sempet kesel karena lagu yang terputar bingung mau dibikin plot kayak gimana hahahaha. Btw, lagu-lagu saya banyakan yang lebih cocok buat Sasuke ya (=u=;)**_

 _ **Buat yang masih bingung, bisa cek nb saya di atas ya :p**_

 _ **Happy SasuSaku Fanday meski telat dan udah ngucapin semalem, wkwk.**_

 _ **Cerita mana yang jadi favorite kalian? :D**_

 _ **Salam hangat,**_

 _ **-Hydrilla :)**_


End file.
